starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Javapedia:Articoli consultabili
Articoli consultabili In questa pagina sono elencati gli articoli consultabili della wiki. Gli articoli privi di note sono articoli completi, mentre quelli in grassetto sono articoli canonici. Articoli consultabili in ordine alfabetico 0–9 *1000 BBY *1002 BBY *1003 BBY *1004 BBY *2-ROB *3000, Yacht di Lusso Personale *3646 BBY *3963 BBYArticolo incompleto ma consultabile *42-RST *685 A *A-10, intercettore *A-1, navetta *A-1, Repulsore Deluxe *A-121 *A-175, Trasporto *A1, droide da business serie *A14, disco a repulsione *A2 *A280, fucile blaster *A3 (droide) *Abric *''Admonitor'' *Akira *Albea *Aleen, missione su *All Terrain Armored Transport *'All Terrain Defense Pod' *All Terrain Experimental Transport *"Ambush" *Angral, Darth * Antico santuario, Schermaglia all' *Appesa, Valle *'Cumberlayne Aresko' *'"Art Attack"' *Asara, VynArticolo buono *Assalto alla base comando dei Predoni Flesh *Assemblea Pantorana *Atoa, battaglia di *Attacco ad un Trasporto Truppe Imperiale *Avamposto 327 *Avamposto Separatista (Orto Plutonia) *Avilatan *Avitla *'AZ-345211896246498721347' *Azca *Azzameen, famiglia B *Barca da Pattuglia della Federazione dei Mercanti *Bahlea, marito di *Bakuush *Bakuush, festa del centenario di *Bandon, Darth *Bestia *Bettel, battaglia di *Bilbringi, battaglia di *Bilbringi, Cantieri Navali *BL-1707 *Blitz *Blizz *Bonteri, Lux *Bonteri, casa di Mina *Bpfassh, battaglia di *Branon, John D. *'"Breaking Ranks"' *'Bridger, Ephraim' *'Bridger, Ezra' *'Bridger, Mira' *Bril, Nilim *Brontes *Bundil II, salvataggio su C *Cademimu V *Callef *Capanna del capo (Villaggio dei Talz) *'Capital City' *Carsen, Kira *Cascate Proibite *'C1-10P' *Carnus *Cartello Hutt *Chrin *Christophsis, Luna di *Cho, Chi *Chuchi, Riyo *Città Tythoniana in rovina *Cody, Zahara *'Comandante stormtrooper non-identificato (Lothal)' *''Commenor'' (nave) *"Conspiracy" *CR90, corvettaArticolo migliore *''Corrupter'' (classe Imperial) *''Corrupter'', ricognizione sulla Task Force del *Crinale Tythos *Crinale Tythos, Raid al generatore di scudi del *'CT-5385' D *Dagger, caccia stellare classe *Dar'nala *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Lost Command 1'' *Dendup, Ramsis *Dentiri, Liam *Devastatori, raid contro i *Diathim *Diathim, Profuga *Dolphe, Porro *Dono *Dorne, Elara *Dorne, famiglia *Draukyze, raid su *Draxus *Drelliad, Villaggio *Dulac *Dunari, Casinò di E *Elke * "Empire Day" *Entanglement *''Esseles'' (nave) *''Esseles'', assalto sulla *Evocii *Evocii, palude degli *'Ezra, torre di' F *Fa'athra, gang di *Fa'athra, Voontara *''The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *'"Fighter Flight"' *'Fyrnock' G *Gall, Fortris *'Garel' * "Gathering Forces" *Ghon, Tazonthe *Gnarls *Gnarls, attacco all'Avamposto *Gnarls, grotta *Gnarls, duello nella Grotta *Gozanti, incrociatore *Grann (generale) *'Grint, Myles' *Grob'Thok *Grotta di Cristallo (Dantooine) H *Hay-Zu *''Heir to the Empire'' *Hypori, battaglia di I *Iasa *Iego *Imot *Imperatore, Cittadella dell' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' J *''Jabba the Hutt: The Art of the Deal'' *''Jabba the Hutt: The Gaar Suppoon Hit'' *Jedi, Tempio (Tython) *Jek *Jiguuna * Jimba *Jory K *Kalikori, schermaglia nei campi del villaggio *Kalikori, villaggio *'Kallus' *Katuunko *Kessel, sistema *'Kitwarr' *Sedyn, Kyne *Kolina, Yos *Korriban *Kothal L *Lanteeb *Lee-Char *Lesel, Gin *Liberator, caccia stellare classe *'Lothal, furto su' *Lotho Minor *Lucrehulk, nave da trasporto LH-3210 classe *'Lothal' *'LS-005' *Lunker *''Lusankya'' *Luun, Aved M *Madakor, Maoi *Max (Ryloth) *[[Frutto Meiloorun|'Meiloorun, frutto']] *Merion *Ming Po, villaggio *Moorsh, Morena *Mos Ila *Movimento Separatista Mantelliano *Myrkr *Muuriano, trasporto N *Nabat *N-1, caccia stellare *Neebray *Nem'ro, Suudaa *Nett, Theron *Not What You Think *Numa, casa di O *'Offee, Barriss' *Organa, Bail Prestor *Drago Orpali *Or Tuma *Oricon *Orto Plutonia *Ospedale, battaglia dell' P *Page, Roo-Roo *Palazzo di Nem'ro *Par'tah * "Path of the Jedi" *Patitite *Patitite Pattuna *Patitite Pattuna, battaglia di *Predone Flesh *Predone Flesh non-identificato, cucciolo di *Predoni Flesh, base comando dei *Predoni Flesh, Capo dei * Predoni Flesh, Capo distruttore *Predoni Flesh, raid al deposito d'armi dei *Predoni Flesh, rivolta dei *Purs, Lolo Q *Quilb *Q'kal R *R2-X2 *R3-Y2 *R4-P44 *Raxus Secundus *''Star Wars Rebels: Prima Stagione'' *Revan *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *Ribelli di Onderon *Rifugio dei Maestri *'Ringo Vinda' *'"Rise of the Old Masters"' *'"[[Rising Malevolence|Rising ''Malevolence]]"' *'Rudor, Valen' *'RX-24' S *Samara *[[Distruzione del convoglio della Scythe|''Scythe, distruzione del convoglio della]] *Sebaddon *Sebaddon, sistema *Senesca, Zev *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan'' *Signore della guerra dei Predoni Flesh non-identificato *Signore della guerra dell'Impero *Silood *Skywalker, Luke *Skywalker, nave ammiraglia di Anakin *Solo, Allana *Sparky *''Stardust'' *Stygeon Prime *'Sumar, Fattoria di Morad' *Sumari T *T7-O1 *T81, Divisione *Talz, villaggio dei *'Tarkintown' *Terrore, Fortezza del *Terrore, Guerra del *The Load Lifters *'"The Machine in the Ghost"' *'"The Unknown"' *Thi-Sen *Tholoth *Tholoth, sistema *Tho Yor, arrivo delle *Tibidee *Till, Essara *Tills, Meena *'TK-626' *'Torre di Ezra' *[[Attacco a dei Trasporti Truppe Imperiali|'Trasporti Truppe Imperiali, attacco a dei']] *Tre Famiglie *Troida, Laboratori Militari *'Tseebo' *'Tskolo' *''Tydirium'' *Tythoniano, droide da guerra *Tythos, Crinale *Tythos, Fiume *Tythos, raid al generatore di scudi del Crinale *Tythos, Valle del Fiume U V *Valent, Kit *Var'soonta *''Vector'' (Star Destroyer) *''Vehement'' *Venditore Ugnaught non-identificato *'Vizago, Cikatro' * Vizla, Shae *Voam W *'Wabo, Amda' *Wadewarn *Wembly *''Wind Runner'' *[[Sabine Wren|'Wren, Sabine']] *'Wullffwarro' X Y *Yalt *Yavin, Battaglia di *'Yavin, Battaglia di' *Yinta, Lago Z *Zarra *Zym Note Categoria:Articoli consultabili